


The Beast

by RomanoCheesy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Bloodloss, Broken Bones, Camping, Crying, Fluffy Ending, Fun, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Unconsciousness, blood mention, could be gayer, roman is reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy
Summary: Virgil, Roman and Patton go on a camping trip, but when Virgil reads a campfire story on his phone, Roman makes a really reckless decision and the other two have to go after him. But not all is as it seems.





	The Beast

It was a dark Winter’s night, and three children, Virgil, who was the oldest at 15 years of age, Roman, who was 12 years of age, and Patton, who was just 6, were out in the wild on a camping trip. They toasted marshmallows, and told stories. Close to ten at night, Virgil told a story he had read on his phone. He told of a beast, that lived in a cave not far from their campsite. He told of how it crippled and ate any humans who dared enter its cave. Roman puffed out his chest.

“I could defeat that beast any day” He said, in a self-important manner. Before Virgil could stop him, Roman had wandered into the forest. Patton tugged at his sleeve.

“Whadda we do now?” He asked, eyes wide with panic.

“We follow him.” Came Virgil. He picked up the axe they brought for chopping fire-wood and some flashlights. They set off after the middle brother, Patton clutching his puppy flashlight in one hand and Virgil’s hand in the other. Before long, they reached the cave. It was almost eleven o’clock.

“I see Roman going in there,” Patton said, shaking, close to tears. Virgil started walking into the cave. A high-pitched growl was heard.

“c’mon, it’s probably just a bat,” Virgil said, trying to reassure and calm down the younger brother. They approached the cave again, and the shrieking noise was heard again. By now, Patton was hugging Virgil’s arm and burying his tear-stained face into the patchy sleeve of his brother’s hoodie.

“No turning back now,” Virgil muttered, leading Patton with him into the tunnel. He could feel the younger sobbing on his arm. They went in. there were tunnels branching off in every direction. Virgil tried to keep track of where they went. Right, left, left, right, straight, left- or was it right? It was too hard. Further they ventured into the cave. Crack. A stick snapped under Virgil’s feet. That was funny, surely it was too far into the tunnel for trees? He looked down at the smooth, white stick he trod on. It was a bone. They continued, as the tunnel widened into a cavern. There was a crash, as something fell through the ceiling. It was Roman. They had finally found him!

“ouch,” he mumbled, dusting off his white shirt and picking up the fire-prod he brought. Patton’s eyes lit up for a moment, before he started sobbing again. He ran to Roman, who pulled him into a hug. He groaned a bit. As Patton let go, he noticed a red stain on the white shirt. He sobbed, facing Virgil.

“Ro’s hurt!” he cried. Virgil, genuinely looking quite panicked, ran to the middle brother’s side. He lifted Roman’s shirt, revealing bruised ribs and a bleeding gash. Patton started crying harder.

“It’s alright, Pat, everything’s gonna be ok.” Virgil said, attempting to soothe his youngest brother. Scratch.

“Now’s not the time for pranks, Ro,” said the oldest. Roman looked quite confused.

“I didn’t do anything,” he replied. Virgil threw the axe toward where the sound was coming from, but it hit solid stone. Scratch. The scratching was getting closer, until it stopped. Then was the shriek. Then it dropped from the hole Roman had created when he fell through the ceiling of the cavern.

It was vaguely canine and vaguely human, and it was covered in coarse, black fur. It had long, lanky limbs and a long, thin jaw. Its muscles tensed. “No!” Roman shouted, jumping between the beast and his brothers. The beast pounced. It grabbed his shoulder in its maw, and with its furry hands, grabbed his leg.

SNAP! It broke the boy’s leg as if it were a twig. Roman gasped in pain. Then Virgil jumped into the fray. He threw the fire-prod at the beast, shocking It enough to drop Roman. He, picked up the 12-year old, who had lost consciousness due to the pain. He ran toward the exit of the cave. Virgil’s phone, which had fallen out of his pocket as he ran to help Roman, read, 11:11. Patton began praying,

“Please, I wish we will all be safe and not hurt and Ro will wake up”

“Patton, Come one! Hurry!” he yelled. The small child didn’t think about it twice. He ran after his older brother. The beast tried to follow, but since it was so big it couldn’t fit through the small tunnel. Which way did I go? Virgil puzzled, running through the labyrinth of passages. He saw light ahead. Had they really been in the caves that long? He ran towards it. The tunnel opened to the part of the forest they were in earlies. He slowed to a jogging pace. Their faces were all pale. Patton from terror, Virgil from the worry and concern he felt toward his brothers, and Roman from blood-loss. They finally reached the campsite.

“Patton, get an air-mattress!” Virgil yelled. Obediently, Patton went into the tent and got his own mattress. Roman was placed on top of it. Virgil set about tending to his wounds, and Patton called an ambulance. They were taken back to civilisation, and all was well in the end.

“Could be gayer. But why did I have to be the damsel in distress?” Roman cried.

“Because you fit that role perfectly, and I was not about to alter the story,” Logan said calmly, closing the book. Patton was grinning.

“I think it had a great ending!” he beamed.

“But, you know what would make it even better?” he continues. The Moral side ran to the kitchen, returning shortly with an air-hostess style snack tray laden with drinks and chocolate chip cookies.

“Hot chocolate and cookies!” he said, handing out mugs and cookies. And so, the night continued, Logan drinking his hot chocolate, Virgil sitting on the couch eating a cookie, and Patton and Roman having a good chat, until it was time for everyone to go to bed. And they all had a restful sleep, ready for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a fun lil story I wrote from a prompt. Ended up a tad violent, but there's some fun, and I tried. Lemme know what you think in the comments!
> 
> -Roma


End file.
